In the field of internal combustion engines, especially automobile engines, it is necessary to remove and replace the engine lubricating oil after a period of time, usually between 3,000 and 7,000 miles of driving in the case of automobile engine oil. When the oil is changed by the engine owner at his home, the used and dirty engine oil is often disposed of in an environmentally unsafe manner such as by dumping the used oil down storm sewers or onto vacant lots or fields.
Even if oil collection centers are available for proper disposal and recycling, changing engine oil is usually a messy and dirty job. The person doing the job will simply want to dispose of the oil in the easiest manner which often is simply the dumping described above. This disposal by dumping creates environmental hazards and the cost of cleaning up these hazards becomes a public problem. In addition, when the used oil is disposed of by dumping, the oil is lost and not available for recycling. A need exists for a convenient way to remove and store used engine oil so that it may be handled easily and cleanly to encourage recycling and proper disposal of the used oil.